


The Crimson Butterfly

by King_Des



Category: Original Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Des/pseuds/King_Des
Summary: Short story I wrote in my psychology class, as a contest with a friend.
Kudos: 1





	The Crimson Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn’t really have a coherent plot, but if you guys really like it, I might make it into a full blown story. This is like a teaser.

He smiled over the cliff. All his trouble melted down, along with his sanity. This moment was his first within his duet with her. She was smooth and sleek, her knife like satin.  
He had heard the rumours of the Crimson Butterfly, as she wafted into his sights. First the guards, then the cash. He watched at she pounced past her prey, another successful heist. How he wished to persue her. To fold under the pressure and chase her through New York.  
He knew it was wrong, but the crimson butterfly had caught his eye and he couldn’t look back. She stared down at him. He would remember her curious and wide, cat like eyes, scanning him. He fell further into her sights, what he thought were her contacts, as her face showed a form of innocence. She had told him that she wanted him, that she would be his.  
But such as, the crimson butterfly had to fly away at some point. So he would stand there, over the cliff, waiting for his winged love. He had left his wife cold in her bed, cut the wires to the station. He bathed in her appreciation, her slim hands, strong yet supple. He waited for hours, years. Never did his heart fall, knowing her to make a quiet entrance. The officer looked over the cliff, the waves eroding the bluff, removing the stains of his past. He felt a push, slowly tipping over to the edge. He tried grasping for her body as he fell. Her eyes smiling down at him, her innocent eyes. He could feel his weight dragging him down, a deep feeling in his stomach, almost a churning. He dropped his arms beside him as he fell, watching the rocks approaching.

Even as he fell into his error, he could not regret it.


End file.
